A gas turbine, also called a combustion turbine, is a type of internal combustion engine including a rotating compressor coupled to a turbine. Ignition of a fuel in a combustion chamber disposed between the compressor and the turbine creates a high-pressure and high-velocity gas flow. The gas flow is directed to the turbine, causing it to rotate.
The combustion chamber comprises a ring of fuel injectors that direct fuel (typically kerosene, jet fuel, propane or natural gas) into the compressed air stream to ignite the air/fuel mixture. Ignition increases both the temperature and pressure of the air/fuel mixture (that is also referred to as a working gas).
The working gas expands as it enters the turbine. The turbine includes rows of stationary vanes and the rotating blades connected to a turbine shaft. The expanding gas flow is accelerated by the guide vanes and also directed over the turbine blades, causing the blades and thus the turbine shaft to spin. The spinning shaft both turns the compressor and provides a mechanical output. Energy can be extracted from the turbine in the form of shaft power, compressed air, thrust or any combination of these, for use in powering aircraft, trains, ships and electric generators.